Unknown
by serena.jones.585
Summary: Sometimes it's all a big surprise. School is a place for learning, youth is a time for growing, and math class isn't the only location for two boys to solve for the unknown.


Title: Unknown

Author: Serena J

Rating: R for sexual content

Genre(s): Romance

Pairing(s): Mokuba/Noa

Spoilers: none

Beta: Mishiko and SAL/Sally

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not intend to receive compensation for use of these characters. This is a fan fiction.

Summary: Sometimes it's all a big surprise. School is a place for learning, youth is a time for growing, and math class isn't the only location for two boys to solve for the unknown.

* * *

He's so hot.

I think it every time I see him: in the hallway, in the lunchroom, in the bathroom, in the classroom. Especially in the classroom - I sit next to him. All day, every day, trying not to look at him, and thinking 'he's so hot'.

Of course, he doesn't even see me. Then again, no one does, after the initial meeting.

I'm the 'new kid' this year. I didn't grow up here and I transferred mid-year, so, no one knows me. It's a conservative school, too, so after one look at my hair - yes, the teal blue is my real hair color, it's a long story - no one wants to know me. Even he hasn't said more than 10 words to me in a month. But that's ok, since I can't say more than one word to him without turning beet red.

He's not really interested in me, though. Kaiba Mokuba always has friends around him, some of them upper-classmen. His older brother graduated last year so that's part of it. But most of it is that people just like him. Boy and girls - and not just for sex-type things. He gets invited to every party. People want to be his partner or in his group. He's smart but not top of the class. He's funny without being class clown. He's rich but doesn't flaunt it.

He's perfect.

I can't stand him. He's so hot.

I have one retreat. Not the roof; everyone goes to the roof.

Behind the school is an open field; There used to be a building on it, but it was torn down or maybe it fell on its own. I don't know. Either way, now it's an empty lot that nature is reclaiming. Moss and weeds have broken through the blacktop that I think used to be a parking lot. Tall grass covers what I think was lawn. A tree is growing in the middle of an old foundation. It's only up to my knee or so, but everyday - before class, after class, during lunch - I come to see if it's gotten any taller.

"You're not allowed back here."

God Damn It!

He came up behind me, so I didn't have warning. If I'd had warning, I'd have gone somewhere. Still I refused to look at him.

He's so hot, I sighed silently yet again.

"Noa?" He huffed. "Look, I know you don't like me, but I can't let you hang out back here."

"I'm not doing anything." I complained. It's easy when I'm not looking at him. "And who said I don't like you?"

He snickered. "Seriously? Dude, you don't even look at me, if you can avoid it. I don't know what I did -"

"You didn't do anything, and I don't hate you."

"Ok. Fine. Cool." I could all but hear him shrug. "Anyway, this area off limits, so you can't be here."

"It's never been off limits before." I pointed out, still not looking at him.

"It is now. I don't know when the construction's going to start,"

"What construction?" Maybe I have time to save my tree.

"The school needs a new gym and stuff, so we're going to build an athletic arena here."

I didn't mean to look at him then, but I couldn't help it. "This school? So what made those cheapskates open the purse strings?"

He snorted. "They didn't. Somebody'd have to die before that happened. No, me and my brother are building it."

"What?"

He shrugged. "I mean it'll finish my senior year, so I might even get to use it. But what we've got now is just weak."

It was true. There was a big open courtyard. At one end, they stored two basketball hoops, a pair of football nets, and some other equipment. If it was cold or raining, we just ran around the cafeteria. We seriously needed some kind of gym and Mokuba was going to use his own money to build one. Nice, smart, funny, rich and generous. God, I hate him.

He's so fucking HOT!

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" he asked.

I shrugged and looked away. "Lunch."

"Out here?" He paused. "Alone?"

I shrugged again. "Usually." Or, more honestly, always.

"You weren't messing with that tree, were you?"

I looked at him again. "Why would I mess with a tree?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Anti-social people do weird shit. But that tree is mine - it's gonna be in the middle of the new courtyard, so don't touch it."

I looked at the tree again. It was a thin, scraggly pine. It wasn't even one of the ones you use for Christmas. It was kind of brown and kind of ugly. "How is that your tree? What, you own the land?"

He nodded. "When Seto an' me decided to build the gym, this was the logical place to put it. Big bro was gonna have them bulldoze the whole lot and have them start building last year, but I wanted to keep the tree. Big bro says I should think before I do stuff, so as a lesson, I had to spend the last year designing the building around this tree. It was just a seedling when I started, like, not even half where it is now. Seto thought it was just another weed, but while he and the surveyor were doing the technical shit, I was bored and I found it." He moved next to the tree and knelt down. "It was funny. I mean, it was clearly a tree, even then. It somehow got into one of the cracks in the concrete and took root. I mean, think of how deep the ground has to be under the concrete. How hard this thing had to fight just to find a place to stand. It's all alone - no other trees, not even grass. It has to fight wind, rain." He glanced at me and chuckled a bit. "Anti-social kids. No shelter. No help. Just this tree and a hard, cold, unmoving, dry world."

He touched the tree tenderly, like he was touching the branch, but feeling something more precious. "Have you ever touched it?"

I had, but just because it seemed like the right thing to do, I touched one of the branches. It was supple, but the tiny needles were prickly. Not really sharp, but not the soft long kind that look great in snow.

"Those prickles help protect it. They help water and stuff stick to the branches so it can be absorbed. But they also keep people away, so no one gets close to it." He paused. "This tree is the story of my brother's life."

Nice, smart, funny, rich, generous, AND poetic?

"I kinda get the feeling, it's yours too." He added.

Ladies and gentlemen, we have wood.

Oh God, please let me die now! He is so God damn fucking HOT, I can't stand it!

"You don't have many friends, do you?" He asked.

I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest, hoping that he hadn't seen the obvious tent in my pants. "Uh, no."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's kinda what I thought. Do you like anybody?"

My heart rate went aerobic and my face felt like it was on fire. Is it possible to have a heart attack and a stroke at the same time? "Uh...uh...kinda."

"What's kinda?" He scoffed. "I just asked if you -"

"Yes!" I snapped, my face so hot it was probably melting. "Yes, there's someone I like."

"Ok, so there is someone you hang out with."

"Not a friend." I sighed. "Just somebody I like."

"Ohhhh!" He exclaimed. "I get it."

Don't, I thought. Don't. Please don't. Please, please, please don't ask...

"So who is it?"

"Uh..."

"Who? Hasako?" He guessed. Hasako had big tits. "Mawarawi?"

"No." I croaked. My throat was dry so I tried to clear it. "Uh, no."

"No?" He sneered. "What are you, queer?" He must have seen my face turn purple, despite my attempts to hid it. "Oh! That's cool. So's my big bro. I'll bet you like Tarumoto. He's pretty hot."

Tarumoto was loud, crass and nothing compared to the boy sitting next to me in an empty lot.

"Uh, not really." I squeaked out.

"Dude, just tell me!" He huffed. "It's not that big a deal!"

"You." I managed finally. My heart was pounding at sonic speed; my face felt thermonuclear.

"What? I can't hear you, all balled up like that."

My head popped up without my brain's consent. "You! Alright? I like boys, I'm queer. You. I like you!"

He actually recoiled, and I banged my head on my knees in mortification.

"You so do not!" He gasped.

"Just forget it!" I moaned.

"You don't even talk to me!" He went on, clearly shocked. "You don't even look at me!"

"It doesn't matter!" I banged my head again. "Just forget I said anything."

"Since when?" He asked. "Huh? Since when have you liked me?"

I shrugged, helpless and humiliated. "I don't know. When I started here?"

"You like me? Seriously? Would you go out with me? That kind of like?"

"I know, it's stupid! Just forget I said anything!"

"I mean, not a real date, not if you don't want to. Just, you know, hang out?" He cleared his throat. "Or we could go out out. I know this really awesome Egyptian place."

Something about the conversation wasn't making sense. Because it sounded like Kaiba Mokuba just asked me out to dinner.

I looked at him, shock neutralizing my crippling awe of him. "Did you just ask me to dinner?"

He turned pink. Mokuba blushed. "Uh, yeah."

"Why?"

"You're wicked hot?" He turned a bit pinker. "I'd have asked you out before if I hadn't been so sure you hated me."

I had to chuckle. "That's not why I don't talk to you."

"So why not?"

"Because you're so -" My brain suddenly replayed where I heard the words 'wicked' and 'hot'. "Did you just say you think I'm hot?"

He turned another shade, but this time he grinned. "Seriously. It's probably your attitude. Guys with attitudes totally get to me." He snickered. "I'd probably go after Seto if he wasn't my brother."

"Ok, that's only a little sick."

"Yeah." He shrugged. "So. Dinner? Or a movie, if you prefer. Or we could just hang out. I've got, like, every game known to man in my room."

Ladies and gentlemen, we have escalation - wood has just become steel.

Mokuba's room. With his bed. Where he probably occasionally undresses and... I banged my head against my knees again in hopes that the pain would stop me picturing a naked Mokuba or, better yet, would make that now throbbing wood between my legs go away.

Of course neither happened.

Why is he so fucking hot? Is he trying to kill me?

"Would you stop doing that, dude?" He huffed. "You don't want to go out with me. I get it."

"That's so totally not it." I sighed. "How could I go out with you? I can't even have a normal conversation with you without exploding?"

"Huh?"

I sighed again. "Mokuba, you are the hottest, funniest, coolest, most awesome guy in school and every time I even look at you, I get butterflies in my stomach and my knees turn to jelly and my - well - other, uh, stiff - stuff happens." It was almost easy, confessing to my knees instead of him. "Talking to you makes me sweat. If you touched me, I - I don't know. I'd probably -"

A hand caressed my shoulder. Mokuba's hand. Carressed. Me.

It was enough. It was more than enough. I could not stop the trembling or the whimper. Stopping the orgasm that shot through me was just crazy talk.

Kaiba Mokuba touched me and I actually jizzed my pants.

"Are you ok?" He asked, suddenly concerned. I probably looked like I just had a seizure.

"Oh crap!" I managed to moan. He was so close, so warm, smelled so good!

I couldn't stay balled up; my muscles were all weak and quivering and he was still touching me.

Then I heard him gasp. "Dude did you just - did I just make you - is that -?"

"Yes." I nearly cried. "Yes, I am that lame."

But he looked down at me, smiling. "I get you that hot? Seriously? That's...wow." His smile broadened and his face flushed more. "You really do like me, huh?"

"You like that?" I asked, incredulous.

"Everyone claims they like me." He shrugged. "Most people really like my money. Or my brother. But nobody's ever liked me so much that their body was that honest about it."

Probably none of the others were virgins, either.

"So, uh, do I get a turn?" He asked. He was leering at me. He spared about a nanosecond glance at the school to make sure we were still alone, then he picked up my hand and placed it on his crotch.

He was hard! He was at least as hard as I had been.

"I really do think you're hot." He said, with a bit of heavy breathing. "And wow, I should not have done that, 'cause your hand feels really good like that." He closed his eyes. "My big bro always says I should think more before I do stuff."

I probably should have moved my hand away, but, well, I didn't. He was flush, and breathing heavy, and every time I flexed my fingers, he throbbed under them. It was kind of a drug.

"Dude." He sighed.

"You like this?" I asked, not really believing.

He nodded. "I've, y'know, myself, but I've never let anyone else get that far."

I almost stopped. "Never?"

He opened his eyes and smiled shyly. "Yeah, I go out a lot, but I never do anything." His expression turned more serious. "Are you gonna do me all the way?"

"That would be fair, right?"

"Yeah." He sighed and his eyes closed again. He put one of his hands over mine.

He put the other on my crotch.

A shock ran through my body. Suddenly, I wanted to make him come just for the thrill of it.

I rubbed and squeezed and watched his face. He really was beautiful, and his expressions moved through pain and frustration and determination. Then, he bit his lip and hummed. His hand clamped fiercely over mine. I couldn't do anying but squeeze tight.

First I felt his body shiver. Then, I felt him pulsing. He mewed a bit. Then he sagged. He opened his eyes slowly. They were misty and seemed to me like they glowed.

"Wow." he breathed. "Yeah, way better with a partner." He smiled at me, a kind of crooked smile. "Who knew?"


End file.
